Blog użytkownika:Gabu21/Dobrze widzi się tylko sercem
1 Ludzie z Twojej planety hodują pięć tysięcy róż w jednym ogrodzie... I nie znajdują w nich tego, czego szukają... A tymczasem to, czego szukają, może być ukryte w jednej róży. 'Astrid' Wbiegłam do szkoły wraz z dzwonkiem oznajmującym pierwszą, poniedziałkową lekcję. Poprawiłam torbę na ramieniu i złożyłam przemoczony parasol, po czym udałam się w stronę swojej czerwonej szafki. Z szybkością błyskawicy zostawiłam w niej wszystko co nie przyda mi się na lekcji i udała się w stronę sali lekcyjnej. Po drodze omal nie wpadłam na nauczycielkę angielskiego. Raczej nie była radośnie nastawiona, jeśli chodzi o moje zdanie. Co innego myślał o niej Czkawka. Wręcz ja uwielbiał. Wzdrygnęłam się na samo wspomnienie jak ostatnio ją wychwalał. Z resztą to nie było teraz najważniejsze. "Tylko żeby jeszcze nie weszli, żeby jeszcze nie weszli" - powtarzałam i dodawałam sobie otuchy. Na niewiele to się jednak zdało. Jeszcze tylko spóźnień mi brakuje. Cóż, szkoda, że szkoła nie przyjmuje wytłumaczeń typu: "Musiałam zaopiekować się rano siostrą" czy "Kot potrzebował natychmiastowej pomocy weterynarza" - tych bezdusznych nauczycieli nic nie ruszało. Nawet tak poważne problemy. No cóż, takie jest życie i tyle. Dotarłam pod klasę, niestety wszyscy juz weszli. Na korytarzu nie było nikogo. Westchnęłam, zamknęłam oczy na sekundę i otworzyłam drzwi wpadając w paszcze lwa. W klasie panowała zupełna cisza, jak to zwykle na zajęcia z języka polskiego. Popatrzyłam na nauczycielkę. Stała przodem do tablicy, a tyłem do mnie. Przeszłam na palcach i usiadłam na swoim miejscu obok najlepszej przyjaciółki - Heather. Chyba nikt nie zauważył mojego ubytku na pierwszych minutach lekcji. Cóż trzeba mieć ten talent skradania się na paluszkach. Lub pecha, o czym przekonałam się pod koniec lekcji. Wychodziłam uśmiechnięta z klasy, kiedy zatrzymał mnie głos nauczycielki. - Astrid, zaczekaj - stanęłam w pół kroku i odwróciłam się na pięcie w jej stronę. Jej twarz była poważna, nie potrafiłam odczytać z niej żadnych uczuć. Mój uśmiech momentalnie znikł. Wiedziałam co chce powiedzieć. I wiedziałam, że to nie wróżyło nic dobrego. - Kolejne spóźnienie, panno Hofferson. Nie mam zamiaru dłużej traktować tego jak błahostki. Zostaniesz dzisiaj po lekcjach na pół-godzinne zajęcia dodatkowe. - Tylko, że dzisiaj nie za bardzo mam czas - spróbowałam mimo wszystko wywinąć się od kary. - Mało mnie to interesuje. Dziewięć spóźnień akurat na moją lekcję. To jest nie do przyjęcia, tym bardziej na profilu na jaki się udałaś. Dziennikarstwo wymaga wielu poświeceń i... - mówiła, odwróciła się dosłownie na chwilę, a ja zaczęłam ją przedrzeźniać pod nosem. - Rozumiesz? - Tak rozumiem - odparłam zła i wyszłam z klasy. Korytarz tętnił życiem. Spojrzałam na zegarek, zostało mi dokładnie pięć minut by zdążyć na kolejną lekcję. Ruszyłam do swojej szafki, by wziąć kolejne książki, tym razem na zajęcia z języka hiszpańskiego. Nagle wpadłam na kogoś. Zderzenie wywołało upadek, a moje książki, trzymane dotąd w ręku rozsypały się po korytarzu. - Cześć kochanie - usłyszałam głos Czkawki. Podniosłam wzrok i zobaczyłam moją przeszkodę. Mojego chłopaka. Nie byłam w humorze, dlatego nie zareagowałam nawet na jego powitanie. Pozbierałam zeszyty i poszłam dalej w swoją stronę. Chłopak jednak był jak zwykle nieustępliwy i podążył za mną. - Czyli to tak się teraz wita ze swoją drugą połówką. - Zamknij się, bo zaraz oberwiesz - warknęłam, szukając w torbie kluczyka od szafki. - Czyżby moja księżniczka dostała wykład z samego rana - nie wytrzymałam, po prostu musiała się na kimś wyżyć. Padło na chłopaka. Czkawka oberwał, znowu. Szósty raz w tym miesiącu, wspomnę, że mamy dopiero drugi tydzień kwietnia. Usłyszałam jego jęk co można powiedzieć, przyniosło mi satysfakcję. - Ostrzegałam. - Więc? - zapytał, a ja uniosłam brew w geście niezrozumienia. - Co więc? - Co się stało? - Nie stało, a stała. Znowu Ingulska mnie uziemiła w szkole. Jak mnie ta baba denerwuje. Miałam dzisiaj wyjść wcześniej, bo miałam sie zająć po południu Lily, a tu zostanę pół godziny dłużej. Odsiedzisz za mnie karę? - zrobiłam maślane oczy do mojego, kochanego chłopaka. - Przykro mi, ale to nie przejdzie. Może gdyby to była inna nauczycielka... Ona mnie nie cierpi. A co z Lily? Twoi rodzice wyjechali? - Tak. Lily ma opiekunkę, ale ta miała być dzisiaj tylko do trzeciej. Nie wyrobię się autobusami do domu na czas - zaczęłam się denerwować, zdając sobie sprawę, że wpadłam po uszy. - Podwiozę cię, razem zajmiemy się twoją siostra, a później się zobaczy. - A twoi rodzice? No i będziesz musiał na mnie poczekać - podsumowałam z grymasem. - Jestem pełnoletni, rodzice są w delegacji, a na ciebie mogę czekać nawet całą wieczność - powiedział ofiarując mi najpiękniejszy uśmiech pod słońcem. * Kończyłam dodatkową lekcję. Byłam załamana, zdruzgotana i wściekła. Nie dość, że musiałam przez nauczycielkę posiedzieć pół godziny dłużej w szkole to jeszcze zastrzegła, że każde kolejne spóźnienie będzie kończyło się coraz dłuższymi lekcjami dodatkowymi. Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego ci nauczyciele tak bardzo się poświęcają. Nie mają nas dość po siedmiu godzinach? To dziwne lecz nie zastanawiałam się nad tym. Wychodząc zakmnęłam delikatnie drzwi choć miałam ochotę nimi po przodu trzasnąć. Powstrzymałam się jednak. Choć z trudem. Na korytarzu, zaraz przy szafkach siedział Czkawka. Gdy mnie zauważył natychmiast wyłożył słuchawki z uszu i wstał po czym podszedł do mnie. - Widze, że przeżyłaś. - Przywitał się. Uśmiechnęłam się krzywo. - Nie przeginaj, nie mam nastroju na żarty - odparłam nieco twardym i lodowatym głosem. Poprawiłam torbę na ramieniu i udałam się w stronę wyjścia. Chłopak podążył za mną. - Ale nie musisz na mnie od razu tak skakać - usłyszałam jego szept za plecami. - Błagam Czkawka, nie masz pięciu lat, może nic ci się nie stanie jak staniesz raz, oko w oko z moją złością - warknęłam. Otworzyłam szeroko drzwi i wyszłam z budynku. Na zewnątrz lało jak z cebra i nic nie wskazywało na to, że zaraz się rozpogodzi. Westchnęłam cicho, po czym poczułam na głowie jakiś materiał. Podniosłam wzrok i dostrzegłam czarną kurtkę Czkawki. Popatrzyłam na niego zdezorientowana. - Moja księżniczka musi mieć najpiękniejszą fryzurę - powiedział smutno i ruszył, więc i ja ruszyłam podążając obok niego do samochodu. * Rzuciłam torbę na kanapę i zabrałam się za ogólne sprzątanie. Najpierw powrzucałam zabawki Lily do wielkiego pudła w kotki, a później wzięłam się za składanie kocy. Czkawka tymczasem karmił butelką z mlekiem moją małą siostrzyczkę. Trzeba przyznać, że miał już w tym niemałą wprawę. Często u mnie bywał, choć rzadziej niż przed jej narodzinami. To jednak zrozumiałe. Przy małym dziecku jest wiele roboty. Na pewno musieliśmy zrezygnować z naszych zabaw, wygłupów i krzyków kiedy w domu była Lily. Jednak cisza nam nie przeszkadzała. Teraz jednak było za cicho. - Przepraszam - powiedziałam i spojrzałam na chłopaka, odkładając na bok niezłożony koc. Czkawka podniósł wzrok i nasze oczy spotkały się. Patrzyliśmy na siebie przez kilka sekund, a później on tylko wzruszył ramionami i zajął się dzieckiem. Usiadłam obok niego i poczekałam by Lily skończyła całą butelkę. Później wzięłam ją od chłopaka i położyłam ją w łóżeczku. Czkawka w tym czasie skończył składać koce i ułożył je w jednej kupce zaraz obok siebie na kanapie. - Za co przepraszasz? - zapytał gdy stałam do niego tyłem i układałam książki obok telewizora. - Za moje dzisiejsze zachowanie - odparłem i uśmiechnęłam się słabo. - Nie przepraszaj. Miałaś ciężki dzień, dla mnie też nie należał do łatwych - powiedział smutno, po czym przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Usiałam mu na kolanach, a głowę oparłam o jego tors. Czułam na głowie jego spokojny oddech, moje serce biło w rytmie jego serca. Zamknęłam powieki chcąc zostać przy nim już na zawsze. Nagle niespodziewanie się ruszył. Natychmiast otworzyłam oczy. Popatrzyłam na niego. - Nie zapomnieliśmy o czymś? - pomyślałam przez chwilę nad jego pytaniem i wtedy mnie olśniło. - Próba! 2 Ludzie mają zbyt mało czasu, aby cokolwiek poznać. Kupują w sklepach rzeczy gotowe. A ponieważ nie ma magazynów z przyjaciółmi, więc ludzie nie mają przyjaciół. 'Czkawka' - Jesteśmy! - krzyknąłem wchodząc do domu przyjaciółki. Heather weszła do przedpokoju, wychodząc w ten sposób z kuchni. Uśmiechnęła się na nasz widok i poinformowała nas, że reszta jest już na dole, a ona szykuje kanapki. Astrid zaproponowała, że jej pomoże. Właścicielka domu przyjęła to z wielką chęcią. Ja natomiast, nie przeszkadzając, zszedłem na dół po drewnianych schodach. W dość dużym pomieszczeniu siedzieli moi przyjaciele. - Nareszcie Czkawka - słyszałem zniecierpliwiony głos Sączysmarka. - Myślałem, że już nigdy nie przyjdziecie. - Nie stresuj się tak. W ogóle to sorry za przełożenie próby, ale to wina Astrid - uśmiechnąłem się i rozłożyłam ręce w geście obrony. Co prawda to prawda. to między innymi przez jej siostrę musieliśmy zmienić godzinę próby. Zbliżała się osiemnasta, a my musieliśmy wyrobić się przed dziewiętnastą ze względu na powrót mojej siostry do domu. W przeciwieństwie do mnie, Melody nie była jeszcze pełnoletnia. Rodzice kazali mi się nią zająć, a ja pierwsze co, to wysłałem ją do przyjaciółki. Dla mnie było to rozwiązaniem koniecznym by mieć spokój choć kilka dni. Małolata też nie protestowała. Po około dziesięciu minutach do pomieszczenia wkroczyła moja dziewczyna wraz z przyjaciółką. Usiadły na kanapie. Ja zająłem miejsce na starym fotelu, moim ulubionym w tym domu. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Naprzeciwko mnie stała perkusja Śledzika, na jednym stojaku moja akustyczna gitara, a na drugim elektryczna Sączysmarka. Organy czekały na Mieczyka, a na Heather i Szpadkę mikrofony. Były naszym chórkiem. Astrid przeważnie zajmowała się czystym wokalem, ale potrafiła bardzo dobrze grać na skrzypcach i tak jak ja - na gitarze akustycznej. Nuty leżały porozrzucane po całym stole, a także pod nim. Schyliłem się po kilka plików kartek i położyłem obok fotela na podłodze. Później zobaczymy, które z nich nam się przydadzą. Nagle poczułem jakiś ciężar na kolanach. Wyrwałem się z zamyśleń i wróciłem do rzeczywistości oplatając Astrid ramionami wokół talii. Położyła mi głowę na ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się w piękny sposób do pozostałych. - Dobra ludzie, zbierajcie się. Bierzmy się do roboty. Nie zamierzam tu spędzić całej nocy - warknął Sączysmark, a mi przez głowę przeskoczyły pytające myśli. Co go dzisiaj ugryzło? Myślałem, że chciał spędzić jak najwięcej czasu ze swoimi przyjaciółkami i ze Szpadką. Ich relacja była dziwna. Co najmniej dziwna. - Jestem za! - Astrid wstała z moich kolan, a ja poczułem od razu jej ubytek, jednak odważnie dźwignąłem się w wygodnego fotela i zająłem swoje miejsce biorąc w ręce gitarę. Sprawdziłem jej stan techniczny i pociągnąłem za struny. Dźwięk był taki jaki byą powinien. Astrid poprawiła włosy jak to miała w zwyczaju, a Mieczyk włączył jej mikrofon jak i dziewczynom. Później podszedł do swojego sprzętu. Dostaliśmy teksty. Już wiedziałem co pójdzie na pierwszy ogień. I niestety ale to ja miałem śpiewać, As miała zastąpić mnie na gitarze. Zobaczyłem na jej twarzy oznaki niezadowolenia, na szczęście kolejna piosenka była w sam raz dla niej. Odłożyłem swój sprzęt i ruszyłem w stronę mikrofonu. Zaczęła grać muzyka. A ja zacząłem śpiewać. Tonę w sobie, A wszystkie mapy i linie zostaną dziś zniszczone. Chowam swoją dumę, Ale toniemy w tym oceanie A to rozrywa moje serce, kochanie. Raz jest dobrze, raz źle, najpierw jest 'tak', potem 'nie', zmieniamy zdanie jak pływy. Yeah, ale ja cie kocham i potrzebuję, oraz gwarantuję, że wyjdziemy z tego cało. Nie chcę więcej walczyć Nawet kiedy fale są takie ciężkie Nie chcę doczekać dnia, kiedy powiemy że mamy dość Nie chcę walczyć w tej wojnie Kule wychodzą z naszych ust Ale trzymamy się naszych broni ko kochamy jak pancerniki Jak pancerniki. Link 1! * - Przyznaj się, byłeś u Astrid - wchodząc do domu od razu wpadłem na Melody. Czternastolatka stanęła w przedpokoju i oparła się plecami o framugę drzwi. Przewróciłem oczami i westchnąłem. Moja siostra naprawdę często bywała wcibska. Czasem aż za bardzo. - No byłem i co w związku z tym? - powiedziałem i wszedłem do salonu. Na widok całej grupki dziewczyn siedzących w kółku otworzyłem szeroko oczy. Moja siostra zaśmiała się. Fajnie, że mnie poinformowała o jakiejś imprezie, pomyślałem z sarkazmem. - Nie, nic, tak tylko się tu razem zastanawiałyśmy... - pokiwałem twierdząco głową, jak zwykle gdy słyszałem przekręty Mel. Dziewczyna tylko westchnęła i usiadła obok przyjaciółek. Nagle w mojej kieszeni zadzwonił telefon. Zarzuciłem na ramię plecak i skierowałem się w stronę schodów odbierając telefon. - No hej - zacząłem rozmowę. - Astrid - usłyszałem jeszcze glos siostry i chichot dziewczyn, potem zamknąłem drzwi do własnego pokoju. * 'Melody' - Dobra laski, zagrajmy w butelkę. Te rozmowy są bezsensowne - mruknęła Emm kiedy Mia kończyła opowiadać co przydarzyło jej się w zeszłym tygodniu. Sama zauważyłam, że faktycznie to nie ma sensu. - Dobra. Butelka to świetny pomysł - odparłam z entuzjazmem i wstałam by złapać jakąś pustą butelkę stojącą na szafce. Po chwili siedziałyśmy wszystkie razem i kręciłyśmy. Pierwsza wypadła Sara - moja sąsiadka i najlepsza wariatka jaką znam. Wybrała zadanie, a dziewczyny kazały jej sparodiować Mię. Wyszło naprawdę nieźle, jeszcze długo się z tego śmiałyśmy. Ja nie miałam szczęścia do butelki. Dopiero po około trzydziestu minutach mogłam powiedzieć: - Wyzwanie! - Okay. Daj mi swój telefon - poprosiła Emm i wyciągnęła rękę po urządzenie. Ze zdziwieniem jej je podałam. Dziewczyna przez chwilę coś pisała, a później trzymając nadal telefon w swojej ręce pokazała mi wiadomość. Była napisana do Astrid. Słowa brzmiały: "Czkawka przespał się z inną". - Głupia jesteś? - oburzyłam się. Na twarzy Emm rozjaśniał przebiegły uśmiech. Kiedyś była zakochana w Czkawce i wybuchła już o to nie jedna afera, nie wiedziałam, że nie zrozumiała tego iż mój brat kocha tylko Astrid. I nikogo poza nią. - Nie zrobię tego! - W takim razie ja się tym zajmę - powiedziała, a ja rzuciłam się na nią w celu przejęcia telefonu, Emm wykorzystała to jednak i nacisnęła zielony przycisk. - Nie! Coś ty narobiła?! - krzyknęłam wściekła na dziewczynę. Szybkim krokiem pobiegłam na górę i podsłuchałam rozmowę Czkawki z As. Mój brat cały czas z czegoś się śmiał, a później powiedział "Kocham cię" i rozłączył rozmowę, podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył je, a ja wyszczerzyłam się jak głupia. Szybko jednak wróciłam do salonu i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Teraz dopiero zaczną się kłopoty. 3 Decyzja oswojenia niesie w sobie ryzyko łez 'Czkawka' - Czkawka, możesz choć na chwilę odłożyć ten telefon? - zapytała mama gdy po raz kolejny próbowałem dodzwonić się do Astrid. Od tygodnia nie pojawiła się w szkole, nie odbierała telefonu i nie odpisywała na sms'y. Pomimo że byłem u niej kilka razy, za każdym drzwi były zamknięte jakby nikogo nie było w środku, ale ona zawsze tam była. Jej białe zasłony w oknie były rozsunięte, a ona zawsze gdy wychodziła zasuwała je, ukrywałąc swój pokój przed światem. Nie było też mowy, by zajrzeć przez okno, jej znajdowało się na piętrze. Nie miałem od niej żadnych wieści i coraz bardziej się denerwowałem. Moi przyjaciele również. - Teraz nie mogę - odparłem i ponowiłem sms'a do Astrid. Przez następne pięć minut wpatrywałem się w wyświetlacz, ale później zrezygnowałem. Na kanapę, na której akurat siedziałem, dołączyła do oglądania wiadomości Mel. Od jakiegoś czasu była taka, jakaś nieswoja. Zawsze była ogromną gadułą, a teraz mało co się odzywała. Od wtorku wciąż powtarzała mi, że musi mi o czymś powiedzieć, ale jeszcze się nie odważyła. Był piętek popołudniu. Wieczorem mieliśmy mieć próbę, miałem nadzieję, że Astrid się na niej pojawi. Dla rozrywki postanowiłem, że wezmę ze sobą Melody. Powinna zażyć trochę ruchu. Ostatnio przychodzi tylko ze szkoły i zaszywa się we własnym pokoju. Jest nastolatką i wcale jej się nie dziwię, sam taki byłem. Tylko, że Mel jest zupełnie inna. Mam jednak nadzieję, że próba jej dobrze zrobi. Spędzi trochę czasu z moją paczką, którą doskonale zna. Często użądzamy imprezy, oczywiście pod nieobecność rodziców. Małolata chętnie w nich uczestniczy, jednak wtedy staramy się być trzeźwi. Najczęściej jednak wysyłam ją wtedy do przyjaciółek i mam spokój. - Mel, zbieraj się! - krzyknąłem gdy dochodziła osiemnasta. Dziewczyna zbiegła szybko ze schodów, gotowa do drogi. - Już jestem - wysapała i pospiesznie ubrała ulubione trampki. Popatrzyłem na nią, założyła ładną, wiosenną tunikę i czarne legginsy. Wyglądała naprawdę ładnie. Pożegnaliśmy się z rodzicami i wyszliśmy z domu. Wskoczyliśmy do białego samochodu i ruszyliśmy w stronę domu Heather. Podczas jazdy nie rozmawialiśmy, nie było o czym. Mel wyraźnie coś gryzło, ale postanowiłem nie naciskać. Jeśli będzie chciała sama mi o tym powie. Droga nie zajęła nam długo, chwilę później wchodziliśmy do ładnie urządzonej sali prób, gdzie o dziwo panował porządek. - Cześć wszystkim, mamy dzisiaj taką małą widownię - powiedziałem i spojrzałem na Mel, która momentalnie się rozpromieniła. Usiadła na sofie i przypatrywała się naszym ruchom. Każdy ustawiał swój sprzęt. Zjawiła się prawie cała nasza paczka. Brakowało Astrid. Zapytałem nawet Heather czy nie wie co się stało, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami na znak niewiedzy. No cóż, dochodziła osiemnasta trzydzieści, kiedy wreszcie zaczęliśmy. Piosenkę postanowiłem zaśpiewać sam, chórkiem tym razem była męska część naszej grupy. Dziewczyny mogły za to nacieszyć się moją siostrą. Z instrumentów wydarła się nagle muzyka, a z naszych gardeł głos: Tutaj jest nadzieja Tutaj jest nadzieja Tutaj jest nadzieja Wszędzie każdy potrzebuj sąsiada, który pojawi się gdy zacznie się robić ciężko Ale są tylko przyjaciele moich synów i córek dziękujący za posiłek w twoim ogródku Kto nie chciałby być bohaterem? Choćby odrobina pomocy Są takie rzeczy, którym nie zdołasz pomóc i nigdy nie zmienisz ale głód to coś z czym możemy walczyć Tutaj jest nadzieja Pojawiła się u Twego progu Tutaj jest nadzieja Yeah oto czego wszyscy szukają Tutaj jest Twoja jedyna szansa by coś zmienić Tutaj jest Twój jedyny wybór by podać pomocną dłoń Wiele jeszcze zostało do zrobienia Here's hope Kiedy śpiewałem ostatnie słowa po schodach zeszła do nas Astrid. Miałem ochotę rzucić wszystko i podbiec do niej. Zapytać dlaczego się nie odzywała. Ale ona była tak obojętna, że z tego zrezygnowałem. Gdy skończyliśmy piosenkę wszyscy ją obskoczyli i zasypali pytaniami. Tylko ja stałem na osobności ze łzami w oczach. - Słuchajcie przyszłam tylko na chwilę - odparła lodowatym tonem i spojrzała mi prosto w oczy. Miałem nadzieję, że zaraz jej postawa się zmieni, ale nic takiego nie nadeszło. Nadeszła tylko Astrid z groźnym wyrazem twarzy. Patrzyłem jej w oczy, kiedy w ułamku sekundy wyciągnęła dłoń i spoliczkowała mnie. Kiedy chciałem ją objąć i pocałować cofnęła się kilka kroków. - Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! Nie dotykaj mnie! - wrzasnęła. Nie wiedziałem o co jej chodzi. Nie miałem pojęcia do czego jeszcze jest zdolna. - Astrid, co się stało? - Ty już dobrze wiesz co! Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Nie kontaktuj się ze mną! Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego! I wiesz co, możesz powiedzieć tej swojej, nowej "dziewczynie", że dopieła swego! - krzyknęła wściekła i zaczęła biec po schodach. Nie czekając długo udałem się za nią. Dogoniłem ją dopiero na zewnątrz. Złapałem za nadgarski i nakazałem spojrzeć mi w oczy. W ciemonościach jej źrenice były nadal widoczne, a spod powiek płynęły łzy. - Przecież nie ma nikogo oprócz ciebie. - Nie udawaj, nie dam sobie dalej mydlić oczu. - Odparła, próbując się wyrwać. - Astrid, kocham tylko ciebie. - Nie wierzę ci! - krzyknęła, a ja rozluźniłem uścisk, co dziewczyna natychwiast wykorzystała wyrywając się i odbiegając. Zostałem sam na środku ulicy. I dopiero teraz zrozumiałem jak kruchy był nasz związek. 4 Podstawą szczęścia jest wolność, a podstawą wolności - odwaga 'Sączysmark' Siedziałem w swoim pokoju brzdąkając na ulubionej gitarze. Co prawda jutro mieliśmy mieć test z biologii, ale olałem go i zająłem się obijaniem się. To zawsze przychodziło mi z łatwością. Pokój, łóżko, sen i gitara, były moim błogosławieństwem. Do niczego nie potrzebowałem nauki. W momencie kiedy zacząłem grać ulubioną piosenkę, mój telefon zaświecił się obwieszczając przychodzącą wiadomość. Siegnąłem po urządzenie, a osoba, która napisała mi sms przyprawiła mnie o niemałe zdziwienie. To był Czkawka. Czemu byłem zdziwiony? Czkawka nigdy do mnie nie pisze, chyba, że jest o coś wkurzony, coś sobie "pożyczyłem" i nie oddałem. Czkawka nie lubi ze mną pisać. Czkawka nie ma o czym ze mną pisać. Tak więc, sprawa musiała być poważna. Odpisałem pytając o co chodzi. On jednak szybko określił, że chce się spotkać, najlepiej na motorach. To było jeszcze dziwniejsze. Nie jeździliśmy nigdy razem. Zostawiłem ojcu wiadomość, że wychodzę i zbiegłem do garażu po maszynę. Motor stał w tym samym miejscu gdzie zawsze. Uruchomiłem go włączając silnik i ruszyłem w drogę. Miejscem spotkania stały się przedmieścia naszego miasta - Berk. Tam też się udałem pozostawiając za sobą chmurę dymu. Z daleka zauważyłem opierającego się o swojego ścigacza Czkawkę. Podjechałem jak najbliżej po czym zatrzymałem się i zsiadłem z maszyny. Czerwony motor pozostawiłem pod drzewem i podszedłem do przyjaciela, nie wyglądał najlepiej. - Stało się coś? Co to za nagła sprawa? - zapytałem wprost. - Astrid się na mnie wściekła - odpowiedział przybity. Popatrzył na mnie jakby czegoś oczekiwał. A co ja mogłem? Życzenia mu nie spełnię. - No i? Co to ma wspólnego ze mną? - spytałem niecierpliwie. Naprawdę nie rozumiałem po co mnie tu ściągał. - W zasadzie niewiele, ale muszę coś zrobić, mam dość siedzenia w domu i samotne użalanie się. - Jakie użalanie? Czkawka, nie wiedziałem, że ty jesteś AŻ takim wielkim idiotą. Tak dać się traktować dziewczynie. W ogóle, o co jej poszło? - zapytałem, będąc myśli, że Czkawka znów coś przeskrobał. Uważam, że lepiej poradziłbym sobie w roli chłopaka Astrid, ale cóż... jako jedyna nie zauważa mojego uroku osobistego. - A bo ja to mam wiedzieć. Jej cały czas o coś chodzi - powiedział ostro, wymachując rękami w nerwonym geście. Gdybym się nie odsunął zapewne bym dostał. - Ej chłopie, czekaj, czekaj... Jak możesz nie wiedzieć o co jej poszło? - On był naprawdę głupszy niż myślałem. - No normalnie... Nie powiedziała mi, tylko spoliczkowała, nawrzeszczała i uciekła. Nie rozumiem tej kobiety. A z resztą, może przestaniesz mnie w końcu krytykować i się przejedziemy. Nie po to go tankowałem - powiedział jednocześnie wskakując na czarnego ścigacza. Na głowę włożył kask, którego ja nigdy nie używałem. Następnie odpalił maszynę, chwilę później ja też to zrobiłem i pojechaliśmy. Przed siebie. Jak najdalej. 'Czkawka' Jazda na ścigaczu była jak niezmiernie długi lot. Tyle, że tutaj czuć było wiatr na całym ciele. Tę odpychającą siłę. A jednocześnie dającą poczucie wolności i bezpieczeństwa. Po asfalcie z zawrotną szybkością toczyły się koła, a ja jako kierowca starałem się nie spaść. Licznik przekraczał już setkę, na szczęście droga, którą jechaliśmy nie była zbytnio uczęszczana. Raz na jakiś czas pojawił się jakiś pojazd, ale zdarzało się to naprawdę rzadko. Specjalnie tu pojechałem, tu gdzie mogłem być sobą, nie patrząc na nikogo. Nie zachowywując się jak mi każą. Tutaj, na tej maszynie, w tym kasku mogłem być sobą. I czułem to całym sercem. Spod kół odskakiwały kamyki z drogi. Pył i kurz sunęły w tył, gdzie pozostawiłem miasto udręk i smutku. Gdzieś jednak pozostała nić łącząca mnie z Astrid i wtedy ją ujrzałem. Uśmiechającą się blondynkę pozującą do zdjęć. Ujrzałem samego mnie śmiejącego się i trzymającego aparat fotograficzny. Na szczęście otrząsnąłem się w porę inaczej miałbym bliskie spotkanie w płotem na zakręcie. W porę jednak udało mi się zjechać. Zatrzymałem się i trzęsącymi się dłońmi zciągnąłem kask z głowy. Za mną zatrzymał się Smark. - A to co miało niby być? Chciałeś tylko przydzwonić czy popełnić samobójstwo? - zapytał krzykiem Smark. Odetchnąłem z trudem. - Wyluzuj, miałem wszystko pod kontrolą - uspokoiłem go, próbując tak samo uspokoić siebie samego. - To nie wyglądało wcale jakbyś miał to pod kontrolą. Wracajmy - powiedział po czym wsiadł na motor i skierował się w strone Berk. Ja popatrzyłem jeszcze na malowniczy zachód słońca i pojechałem zaraz za nim. * Wieczorem siedziałem w salonie i patrzyłem bezczynnie w ekran telewizora. Obok mnie leżała Mel i bawiła się telefonem. Rodzice poszli na kolację i zostawili mnie z nią. W zasadzie mi nie przeszkadzała. Dopóki była cicho. Czyli jak na razie cały czas. Nagle z kuchni dobiegł mnie dźwięk domowego telefonu. Melody rzuciła się do telefonu, a ja pozostałem niewzruszony. Zostawiła komórkę, a po kilku sekudach dostała wiadomość tekstową. Urywek wyświetlił się na wyświetlaczu. Wiem, że nie powinienem czytać cudzych wiadomości, ale tylko zerknąłem. Wiadomość brzmiała: Jeśli powiesz coś Astrid, to... Dalej nic nie było. Kilka sekund zastanawiałem się czy mogę odblokować ten telefon i przeczytać dalszą część. Ciekawość wygrała. Jeśli powiesz coś Astrid, to ja wygadam o tobie i Kalebie. A, no i wyślę mu te twoje durne zdjęcia, liściki, które mu pisałaś, a których nigdy nie dostał. Zastanawiałem się o co chodzi z Astrid. Czy to chodziło o moją Astrid? Przeglądnąłem listę wysłanych i odebranych sms i trafiłem na bardzo ciekawą wiadomość. Wysłaną do As z telefon Mel. Czkawka przespał się z inną - Co ty robisz? - za mną stała Melody i patrzyła na mnie. Wstałem i przystawiłem jej telefon pod nos. - Co to ma znaczyć?! - krzyknąłem. - Co to jest?! Odpowiedz! - Czkawka, ja... ja ci wszystko wyjaśnię - dziewczyna zająkała się. - Ależ oczywiście, że wyjaśnisz... - nie dokończyłem, bo usłyszałem zamek w drzwiach. Po chwili do salonu wkroczyli rodzice. 5 Przyjaciołka to osoba, która idealnie ułoży Twoje życie, kiedy ty nie będziesz miała na to siły... Astrid Siedziałam w pokoju Lily i patrzyłam jak powoli i spokojnie oddycha. Rodzice pojechali do ciotki, nawet nie powiedzieli po co. Rzucili tylko, że to poważna sprawa i żebym zajęła się siostrą. W zasadzie nie miałam innych planów na ten wieczór. Równie dobrze mogłam szlajać się po mieście, a tak miałam powody by zostać w domu. Czkawka nie odezwał się do mnie po naszej kłótni. Nie dzwonił już do mnie i nie pisał. Nadal byłam w szoku, że ktoś komu ufałam niemal najbardziej na świecie mnie zdradził. Że ktoś kogo kochałam mógł zrobić coś takiego. Byłam rozdarta, nie miałam siły nawet słuchać jego wyjaśnień. Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. Powoli je otarłam i wstałam z różowego fotela stojącego obok łóżeczka dziewczynki. Pocałowałam siostrzyczkę w czółko i wyszłam gasząc światło i cicho przymykając drzwi. Przeszłam na palcach do własnego pokoju i mając nadzieję, że dziecko na razie będzie spało postanowiłam wziąć szybki prysznic. Potrzebowałam natychmiastowego orzeźwienia. Chciałam, żeby cały ból spłynął ze mnie w jednej sekundzie choć wiedziałam, że moje pragnienia się nie spełnią. Takie głupie zaprzątanie sobie myśli nierealnym. Zbliżała się godzina dziesiąta kiedy kładłam się z mokrą głową do łóżka. Przykryta białą kołdrą nie mogłam jednak zasnąć. Włączyłam leżącą obok komórkę i przeczytałam znów te smsy przychodzące od tygodnia. Czkawka pisał w nich różne rzeczy, w które naprawdę chcialam wierzyć i może byłabym do tego zdolna gdyby nie zaprzeczające temu wszystkiego jedno zdanie: Czkawka przespał się z inną. Kim jest ta inna? Jakaś jego nowa znajoma? Jakaś koleżanka? Przyjaciółka? Może ja sama nie jestem jego pierwszą? Ale nie, przecież go znam. Jak nikogo innego. On nie mógł. Nie mógł, ale jednak to zrobił. Coś co nie było już tabu. Każdy wiedział o tym w szkole. Każdy patrzył na mnie z takim żalem. I czasami zastanawiałam się czy naprawdę mi współczuli czy cieszyli się, że mają u niego szansę. Nagle na wyświetlaczu pojawia się zdjęcie Heather. Dzwoni, a ja bez wachania odbieram. Po krótkim przywitaniu się o dosyć późnej porze, pyta co u mnie. Wtedy moje emocje nie wytrzymują. Głos się załamuje. Nie poznaję siebie, nie poznaję tej nowej mnie. Nie mogę do siebie przywyknąć. Do tej zostawionej dziewczyny. Zdradzonej i zostawionej. Przyjaciółka oświadcza, że wsiada do samochodu i już do mnie jedzie. Nie wierzę jej dopóki nie dzwoni do drzwi, a ja nie schodzę na dół i nie wpuszczam jej do domu. Wchodzi do przedpokoju niepewnie, cały czas mi się przyglądając. Ściąga kurtkę i przytula mnie. W całym tym uścisku przekazuje mi całą przyjaźń, całe uczucie. Łzy płyną po moich policzkach, wsiąkają w sweter Heather. Dziewczyna nie puszcza mnie ani na chwilę, ani na chwilę nie rozluźnia uścisku. Podtrzymuje mnie bym nie upadła. Czuję się taka lekka, jakby w ogóle mnie tu nie było. Czarnowłosa kołysze mnie lekko, a ja powoli się uspokajam. Jednak dopiero po dziesięciu minutach potrafię ją puścić. Poszłyśmy do mojego pokoju i usiadłyśmy razem na łóżku. Heather rozejrzała się po moim pokoju i zatrzymała wzrok na fotografii. Też na nią spojrzałam. Wisiała nad moim łóżkiem i przedstawiała mnie kiedy całowałam Czkawkę. Było to nasze ulubione zdjęcie i oboje mieliśmy je zawieszone na ścianie, chyba oboje. - Nie rozumiem czemu jeszcze go nie zdjęłaś - odezwała się Heather, pierwszy raz odkąd się pojawiła. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się co mam odpowiedzieć. Nie chciałam kłamać, chciałam pozbyć się tego ciężaru. - Kocham go - odparłam krótko. - Czkawkę? Oszalałaś?! - zdziwiła się i popatrzyła na mnie jak na wariatkę. - Przez cały tydzień jakaś laska wysyła ci wiadomości, że on jest taki kochany, że się nią opiekuje, że o tobie zapomniał - mówi, a ja czuję poczucie winy. Nie wiem dlaczego. Moje serce wypełnia pustka. To prawda, dostawałam cały tydzień te głupie smsy, jak gdyby to mogło coś zmienić. Byłam zdruzgotana. Kochałam kogoś, kto mnie zdradził. Życie jest poplątane. - Nie potrafię o nim zapomnieć. Zamykam oczy i widzę nas... Ja... ja nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. Ja go nadal kocham - powiedziałam to tak jakbym coś sobie uświadomiła. Heather nic nie powiedziała. Nie wiem czy nie chciała czy nie wiedziała co może powiedzieć. Sytuacja była jej całkiem obca, mnie z resztą też. - Wiem co ci pomoże - rzekła nagle i poderwała się do pionu. Popatrzyłam na nią smutno, nie rozumiejąc ni w ząb jej reakcji. - Co? - zapytałam i wpatrzyłam się w nią intensywnie. Po chwili na jej twarzy namalował się wielki uśmiech. - Impreza! - powiedziała tak głośno, że bałam się czy nie obudziła Lily, ale jak na razie nie słyszałam żadnego płaczu. - Impreza? Teraz? - dziewczyna przytaknęła. - Oszalałaś. - Może, ale jeśli tak, to dawno. No As nie daj się prosić - popatrzyłam z rozbawieniem na to jak próbowała mnie ubłagać. - A Lily? Jest prawie jedenasta w nocy. Z wyjściem nie będzie problemu bo rodziców nie ma - mówię patrząc na Heather. - Czyli się zgadzasz? - pyta z niedowierzeniem. - Cóż... chyba tak - odpowiadam. - Tylko musimy załatwić jakaś opiekę dla małej. - Oto już się nie martw. - Heather wyciągnęła z kieszeni spodni komórkę i wykręciła numer. Po chwili słyszałam jak rozmawia. - No hej... U Astrid... Chcemy iść na imprezę... Lily potrzebuje opiekunki... Lubisz przecież dzieci... Wynagrodzimy ci to... Obiecuję... Dziękujemy... Mamy u ciebie dług... Za dziesięć minut? Jasne, że pasuje... Pa. - I? - spytałam. - Szpadka zaraz tu przyjedzie. Zajmie się małą, a my pójdziemy się rozerwać - zdradziła mi Heather. Uśmiechnęłam się, ale sama nie wiem czy tak naprawdę się cieszyłam. Obawiałam się, że Szpadka sobie nie poradzi, że kiedy mnie nie będzie coś się stanie. Nie mogłam wyluzować, nie tak jak z Czkawką kiedy mówił, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Teraz tego nie było. - Chodź, idziemy się ubrać - odparła czarnowłosa i ruszyła do mojej garderoby. * Pół godziny później razem z Heather przeciskałyśmy się przez tłumy ludzi. Było duszno i niemal nie dało sie oddychać, ale nie było już odwrotu. Moja przyjaciółka jako, że była już pełnoletnia ruszyła od razu do barku. Patrzyłam jak jej czarne włosy znikają wraz z krótką mini spódniczką i obcisłym topem. Ja stałam nadal rozglądając się pośrodku tłumu. Na scenie wystąpoeał akurat jakiś czeparnowłosy chlopak, niewiele starszy ode mnie, jak sądzę. Obstawiałam, że miał około dziewiętnastu lat. Ja z moimi siedemnastoma czułam się tutaj jak zagubione dziecko. Jak we mgle. Nagle usłyszałam piękny, czysty rap. Mije serce zabiło szybciej. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiełam, że piosenka wydobywała się z ust czarnowłosago chłopaka. Popatrzyłam na niego i zauważyłam, że śpiewając wciąż mi się przyglądał. Na pewno miał ubaw, jako jedyna stałam jak słup soli i nie dałam porwać się jego muzyce, choć nie zaprzeczę, że mi się nie podobała. W tej chwili ktoś złapał mnie za rękę. Okazało się, ze tym kimś jest Heather. Odetchnęłam z ulga. - Załatwiłam nam zajęcie - krzyknęła przez tłum. Popatrzyłam na nią zdezorientowana. Nie wiedziałam, co ona jeszcze może wymyśleć. - Musisz się rozerwać dlatego zaśpiewasz razem z tym przystojniakiem kolejną piosenkę - powiedziała i kiwnęła w stronę chłopaka na scenie. - Co?! Oszalałaś?! - As, musisz się wyrwać z tej melancholii. Krótkie "Bad blood"*, proszę? - Nie potrafiłam oprzeć się jej oczom. Miałam śpiewać coś z chłopakiem, którego w ogóle nie znałam i to jeszcze przed ponad setką ludzi. Nie do końca myślałam, że to dobry pomysł, ale dla świętego spokoju podeszłam pod scenę razem z Heatherą, kiedy rap się skończył. Czarnowłosy popatrzył na mnie swymi zielonymi oczami i uśmiechnął się. Wciągnął mnie na scene i podał mi mikrofon. Szepnął mi na ucho swoje imię. Eret. Nawet ładne. Wzięlam oddech i zamknęłam oczy, tak jak zwykle. Dźwięki zaczęły docierać do moich uszu, a ja zaczęłam robić to co kocham. Cause baby now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look at what you've done Cause baby now we got bad blood, hey! Hey, I can't take it back, look where I'm at We was on D like DOC, remember that? My TLC was quite OD, ID my facts Now POV of you and me, similar Iraq I don't hate you but i have to critique, overrate you These beats of a dark heart, use basslines to replace you Take time and erase you, love don't hear no more No i don't fear no more, better yet respect ain't quite sincere no more Oh! Oh, it's so sad to Think about the good times You and I Cause baby now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look at what you've done Cause baby now we got bad blood, hey!** Kończąc usłyszałam oklaski i po raz pierwszy od tygodnia szczerze się uśmiechnęłam. Nie myślałam o Czkawce. Starałam się nie myśleć. Nie umiałam zapomnieć, ale na razie o tym nie myślałam. Miałam chwilę spokoju. ---- *Link **''pochyła czcionka'' - śpiew Astrid, pogrubiona czcionka rap Ereta Mam tydzień wolnego! Jupi!!! No to kilka rozdziałow może się pojawi, choć nie obiecuję bo czeka mnie nauka i lektura tak więc nie obiecuję, ale tak kalkulując to mam 12 dni wolnego (liczę wraz z trzydniowym plenerem malarskim). ❤️������ I jak się podoba? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach